Sleeping together
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Together on a planet, Jim and Bones have to share a bed. It's all fine until Jim gets handsy.


**Author's note: This one is being written in my final days of high school; the best part is that I'm getting ready to move out and into my very own apartment. I hope you like this one, and I'd love to hear from you! Just a short little thing isn't it? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself.**

Jim watched as Bones made his way over to the bed, their bed. Well at least that was what Jim's mind was saying to him. They were negotiating on yet another alien races planet rules, where help was needed and only one bed had been provided for the both of them. Well, the actual case was that Jim had found out that Bones would be needed for his medical expertise at the last moment and then didn't bother to tell the hosts that they would need two beds. Of course, Bones didn't need to know that, he was good and calm just the way he was right now and Jim certainly wasn't going to change that.

Jim watched as Bones crawled under the small covering; it was very cold on this planet and the life forms were used to the cold and in fact thrived in the icy climate. That didn't mean that humans would though, and it was freaking freezing! So it was probably for the best that they only had a bed between them, for _sharing warmth. _

Jim silently slide in bed behind him and hissed; "It's too cold, were gonna have to get close. Information said they take asking for things like they can't take care of their guests." Well, that was a complete and utter lie, but Jim knew for a fact that Bones hadn't received an information packet. Lying is okay as long as you don't get caught; that' how that goes isn't it?

"I'm already freezing over here Jim, pull on over so we can get warm together." That was music to the young captain's ears. It was permission to touch, to be close, and to _snuggle up._ Jim wrapped his arms tightly across Bones body and pressed himself flush against his back. God this was an absolute dream come true, the best thing that ever happen to him, he was finally sleeping with Bones in his bed; and they were going to wake up together.

Jim couldn't even remember how many times he had pictured waking up together throughout their time of sharing the same room in the academy. He used to look over longingly at where Bones was asleep just feet away and think of what Bones would do if he just crawled into bed with him. Of course, they got drunk together a lot and urges were harder to control when drunk, yet no matter how much Jim had tried Bones would always just get up and walk to the other bed. Still Bones sleeping in his bed was almost as good as them sleeping in a bed together. Those were the days where when Bones got up and left for his extremely early hospital shift, he would jump back into his own bed and jerk off on Bones scent and memory alone.

Time started to tick on and his thoughts faded out as he could hear Bones breathing evened out and started a steady pattern. Jim couldn't help but squirm, the trust that the paranoid doctor placed on him was astonishing. Moving his arm a tiny bit, Jim had to hold back a gasp; _oh god Bones had __**hard nipples.**_ Bones was completely defenseless and even the cold air was molesting him; Jim couldn't help but rub his fingers back and forth over them. Bones gasped and arched back into him.

_Fuck_, Bones got _turned on_ and_ desperate _from someone just rubbing his nipples. That just made Jim want to rub them red and have him moaning and _screaming and cumming from just that. _Would Bones really know that it was real and not just a dream or think that he just came in his sleep if he were to do it now? He increased his rubbing and even pulled on them slightly; causing Bones to buck back and rub his ass over Jim's now growing bulge.

Leave it to Bones to be just as fuckable asleep as he is awake. Jim stopped his molestation thinking that he was taking it a bit too far; but Bones didn't stop his own rubbing and humping. _Fuck, just who was molesting who in this situation? _Crap, this was a really bad situation to be in. Then everything stopped as Bones murmured out in his sleep. "Jim, pleassss…." It was nothing but a tired slur from a man who was most definitely still asleep, but it made Jim's heart pound. The doctor was grinding back and saying his name, that action couldn't be from anything else but a sex dream could it?

Jim couldn't stand it any longer and flipped Bones over so he was lying on his back, with Jim wedged between his open legs. The bulges in both their pants was evident and Jim quickly leaned over to claim the older man's lips, while slowly giving him several light pinches to wake him. Bones awoke with a jolt and his eyes widened when he realized both their compromising position and the fact that Jim was plundering his mouth while running his hands down the length of both their bodies.

Jim smiled when he realized Bones was now awake and couldn't help but treasure the gasp that comes out of Bones mouth when his nipple is pinched. "Come on sweetheart, moan my name." Jim growled and harshly bit down on Bones neck. _Fuck, _the whimper that came out of Bones mouth madea shiver run up Jim's spine. This was the most beautiful moment in his life.

As Jim snaked his hand down and gripped at Bones hard cock, teasing it through his pants. Bones arched up and gasped loudly, a deep "J-Ji-Jim!" came rushing out of the doctor's mouth. _Holy fuck, Bones had barely been touched and he looked like he was about to cum._ Not that Jim was that far off either, the noises coming from the older man's mouth are driving him crazy. He leaned down to suck on Bones ear before pausing to rasp into it, "Bones, ya gotta touch me to." His voice was so deep with arousal it was barely recognizable.

It was then that Bones hand slid its way down, intruding into Jim's pants and grasping at his member. Seconds later they were both cumming together and groaning each other's names. Bones eyes were already slipping back shut and snuggling into Jim's side. He wishes they could talk about it right now, wishes that their moment could have lasted a bit longer, but for now at least they were sleeping in each other's arms, and he could talk Bones through his freak out tomorrow. Besides he needed to go to sleep before he started to think about how he just came into his pants and was still wearing them.

**And that's it everyone! I'm not sure how this one turned out, but I liked it anyway… till next time?**


End file.
